Secret Assassin
by NarutoCrazy001
Summary: 10 years after her trip to the Labyrinth Sarah decides to come back to save the Goblin King, but without him knowing that she is back. Now a trained assassin, how will Sarah protect the man that changed her life for the better? First story I have wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Labyrinth! It belongs to the genius mind of Jim Henson. R.I.P.**

'_How do I get back there without HIM knowing?' _the young girl of 25 thought. _'Maybe if I just wish myself in the Labyrinth that would work. Hoggle did say I became the Lady of the Labyrinth since I won.'._

With her mind set on her plan of action. The girl with long chocolate colored hair and emerald green eyes said the words that will change her life again. Closing her eyes she says "I wish I was in the Labyrinth without the Goblin King knowing."

When she opened her eyes she saw before her the formidable twisting maze that is know as the Labyrinth. Home of the goblins and there ruler the handsome, multicolored eyes, breeches wearing, fae king. Looking around for a little dwarf with a little red cap on his head. Not seeing him from her place on the hill that 10 years ago she stood on decided to go down for a closer look. Shifting her small backpack to one shoulder as to not hit her katana she starts on her journey.

When the young girl got to where she was bitten by the fairy she stops in her tracks remembering how she met her first friend in the strange land that will now become her home.

(flashback)

"_Excuse me? Oh, excuse me!" I asked the small man if that is what he is in front of the Labyrinth._

"_Oh, it's you." he said unenthusiastically after he turned around to look for the voice. _

"_Can you help me get through this Labyrinth?" I asked._

"_Hmm!" he replied not really paying attention to me and creeping up to a small flying thing. Looking closer I saw what it was._

"_Oh, how sweet!" I said looking at the fairy flying in front of me until the man sprays said fairy and it falls to the ground._

"_57!" the little wrinkly man said while kicking dirt onto the little fairy._

"_How could you?" I yelled._

"_Ugh!" he replied._

"_Poor thing." I said looking sadly down at the fairy slowing picking it up. "You monster!" I yelled looking at the mentioned man when suddenly a pain shot though my index finger. "Ow! It bit me!" I screamed dropping the evil fairy._

"_What did you expect fairies to do?" He said looking at me like I was supposed to know this._

"_I thought they did nice things like granting wishes." I replied disbelievingly._

"_Shows what you know, don't it?" he grunted while spraying another fairy yelling"58!" and again kicking dirt on it._

"_You're horrible!" I again said disbelieving someone could hurt something so small, even though one bit me._

"_No, I ain't. I'm Hoggle. Who are you?" he asked._

"_Sarah." I replied._

(end flashback)

Snapping back to reality Sarah tries to find away into the Labyrinth seeing as her friend Hoggle was no where in sight. Looking around where the door was on her first journey Sarah found nothing.

'_How do I get in, if I don't have Hoggle?'_ she thought. All of a sudden Sarah sees out of the corner of her eye a small floating object. Turning her head to get a better look she sees that it's a fairy. Remembering the last fairy she encountered she took extra caution to not touch it. Walking over to the small fairy, Sarah asks "Where is the door to enter the Labyrinth?" The fairy smiled an all-knowing smile and shrugged. Knowing that the fairy would not help Sarah turns back to face the walls of the Labyrinth. Surprisingly she sees that the massive door to the Labyrinth has appeared. "Why did it appear if I didn't do anything?" Sarah quietly said aloud. Then remembering something Hoggle said before. _"You have to ask the right questions." _Smiling to herself Sarah said while walking into the Labyrinth "Thanks for the tip Hoggle.".

Turning right with her hand to the wall Sarah starts walking forward. About 5 minutes into her journey Sarah feels an opening in the wall. Looking to the other side Sarah remembers the little blue worm with the red scarf. Knowing that the worm misled her the last time, Sarah turns left instead of right. Walking through unfamiliar territory she wonders how far into the Labyrinth is her friends house. While looking out for new traps and surprises Sarah hears a growl coming from the path ahead. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she very gingerly walks toward the sound. Upon arriving at the spectacle in front of her Sarah finds herself in front of a Sphinx. Knowing the rules from books she had read Sarah approaches the hybrid beast.

"If you wish to past you must first answer my riddle. Only those with the wisdom to answer correctly will find what they seek. But I warn you, if you answer wrong, the memory of your important someone will be lost to you forever. Do you still wish to continue on this path?" Nodding her head Sarah awaits for the riddle.

"I'm in the beginning of sorrow, in the end of sickness. You can not express happiness without me yet, I'm always in the mist of crosses. I'm in the sun, yet always in shadows. What am I?" Thinking hard Sarah repeats the riddle to herself. After about 3 minutes past, the Sphinx asks for her answer. Replying with confidence Sarah says "The letter S" Smiling down on the human girl the Sphinx welcomes her Lady back home and moves out of the way. As she continues her journey Sarah makes her way to the hedge maze opening where the old man and his talking bird hat still sat in the same place as before. Walking towards the old man the bird turns his head and looks straight at Sarah and says.

"Well look who finally came back. What do you want this time or are you still trying to find your way into the goblin city?"

"No I found my way there last time thank you. The advice I got last time really helped later in life."

"So what's your point in coming back?" the bird hat replied when suddenly he hears a snore coming from below. "I'll give you any advice you want if you give me some ear plugs." sighs, "I'm the hat of Rip Van Winkle." he said shaking his head.

Sarah laughs and says while clutching her sides " Do, Do you know" laughs, "where Hoggle's house is?"

"I don't know, why not ask Van Winkle. If you can keep him awake long enough to not understand what he says that is."

Taking the advice of the bird hat Sarah tries waking the old man up from another one of his naps.

"Wh What? Who wakes me up?" the old man asks sternly.

"I do. Sorry about that, but I need your help to get to Hoggle's house. Do you by any chance know the way?" Sarah asks sweetly.

"On the road already taken, the answers lay unconscious what you already know, only you can retrieve the way it is you need to go." he cryptically replies.

"I don't know what that means but I'm sure it will come in handy someday." As Sarah turns to leave the bird hat shouts out "Hey! Don't forget the payment!"

"Oh! Sorry. Forgot about that" Sarah said placing a beaded hair-tie that was made by her brother Toby for her 20th birthday. Going on her way Sarah suddenly starts falling down a hidden slide. Sliding down on the metal slide Sarah seeing an opening coming up. Knowing that something dangerous might be at the end she prepares herself for a fight only to end up sailing though the air to land on her butt in the dirt. Standing up feeling embarrassed Sarah takes a look at her soundings. She see's a nice cottage a few feet to the west of her position, and starts heading towards said cottage, when suddenly a familiar voice calls out from behind her.

"Sarah?" the voice said.

Turning around quickly Sarah sees a face that she has been dieing to see.

"Hoggle!" she cries running towards the small dwarf. Bending down to give him a hug Sarah hers two other voices coming from the cottage now behind her.

"Sawah!"

"My Lady!"

Facing her other two friends Sarah gets engulf in Ludo's bear hug along with Sir Didymus and Hoggle.

"It's great to see you to Ludo." Sarah said after getting Ludo to let go. "And you too Sir Didymus."

"My Lady it is always a pleasure seeing you again, but I must ask, Why are you back in the Labyrinth?" Sir Didymus asks with his face looking puzzled.

Thinking that this conversation would go better indoors Sarah asks if they can go inside and talk. When inside the cottage made of wood she takes a good look at her surroundings. In the living/dining room Sarah spy's a rectangular dinning table between the small like kitchen and some comfy looking chairs with a matching sofa. Nodding her approval of the quant little room takes a seat on one of the two chairs. Looking at her three friends who have also decided to sit down. Ludo on the other chair faces her and Hoggle and Sir Didymus taking the couch in the middle of the two chairs. Taking a big breath in Sarah begins telling the tale of her life after her return to the Aboveground.

That's the end of this chapter. Please, PLEASE Review! This is my first time writing a story, and I could like to know what I should improve on, and if you like it. So just click that little blue button on the bottom. Thank you to those who do! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait I had a lot to do with my cousins wedding. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Again I don't own any of the names you recognize, they belong to Jim Henson all the others belong to me and my friend Elisabeth who helps me with this story. ^_^**

In the quant little room Sarah begins conveying all of what happened since her return from the Labyrinth.

"After I finished High School, I learned that I was a fool. HE really did do all that I asked of him and even those that I didn't know I wanted. I understood that he may hate me because of the way things ended, but I wanted to somehow help him like he did me. Without the lessons I learned here in the Labyrinth I would still be the selfish spoiled brat I was. With this in mind I thought of how I could help him. One thought that stuck in my mind is that because of his personality and the way he loves to do mischief, he must have a lot of enemies. And from what I learned of the history of the Aboveground Kings, HE must have assassins coming for his life because of it. I want to protect the life that changed mine, so I looked for a way to become an assassin myself. That way I could become an offensive and defensive tool that could help HIM. I learned some Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and Muy Thai. I also learned how to fence, do kendo, and other sword techniques. After learning about swords and hand-to-hand combat from multiply teachers, I found a school that teaches you the way of the ninja. There I learned how to blend in with my surroundings, and the tools of a ninja such as throwing knives, smoke bombs and to be as silent as the dead. I finished my training 3 months ago. I would have come right away but I had to say goodbye to my family. It was not to hard to do seeing as even after the Labyrinth I couldn't get along well with my stepmother Karen, and because of that my father Robert. He always listened to Karen so our relationship was not what it used to be. The only one that I regret leaving behind is Toby, but he got excepted into a school called Hogwarts, which apparently is a school of witches and wizards. So at least he will not be stuck in that house where he has to act the 'good child' because of Dad's clients and Karen friends." Finished her tale Sarah awaits for her friends to say something.

"That's something that I don't hear everyday. Even though HE helped you, you don't have to go that far for HIM Sarah." Hoggle said shaking his head.

"My lady, even though I approve of your intensions, I can not sit by and let you come into danger. I am the head guard of the Goblin royal army, if the King needs protecting then I shall be the one to do so." Sir Didymus says with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Sir Didymus, we ourselves came across the Goblin army and they could not even stop me a mere mortal of fifteen, how can they stop a fae, or other magical beings?" Sarah questioned.

Ruffling his fur Sir Didymus could not give a comeback because of the truth of Sarah words. Looking around at her three friends Sarah asks if anything has changed since she last contacted them after her Graduation. Having them tell her that no nothing has changed except that the King still does not leave his castle except when summoned by the High King himself since his defeat at Sarah's hands. Looking crestfallen Sarah asks when the last time HE was summoned by the High King. Replying to her question Hoggle tells her that HE left yesterday. A smirk then appears on Sarah's face coming up with an idea of how to intergrade herself into the castle with out the King knowing. Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo all look at each other knowing that that look bodes unwell for them and Sarah. Finally looking back at her three friends Sarah divulges her plot to her loyal friends of what is to come tomorrow. All that she needs to know is that when the King is expected to home back to the Kingdom.

*8:45 am the next day*

Walking towards the castle in her new disguise that she bought from the local hedge witch, that makes her look like a low class fae with little magic ability, Sarah sets out to get a job as one of the new castle maids. The costume consists of a light blue plain dress with a v-neck showing a little cleavage. Her hair has been magically changed to a wheat colored blond that has a natural wavy disposition that goes to her mid-back. Upon reaching the intimidating front doors Sarah is stopped by 2 Greater Goblins that are holding maces. Looking straight at the taller of the two Greater Goblins Sarah straightens her back and looks him in the eyes, and says calmly but forcefully. "I am here to apply for a job in the castle. Please let me through."

The Greater Goblins look at each other looking like they were communicating telepathically nod their heads and lets her though. Walking through the now open doors, Sarah takes a look at her surroundings because before she was in such a rush to get to her brother that she did not pay attention to what was around her. Sarah sees stone walls about 6 feet tall with hardly anything on them. Also there seemed to be nothing of great importance in the halls, seeing as there are 3 of them. Another thing that stood out to Sarah was that there were no goblins running around.

'_I wonder where they all went? Maybe they are in the throne room. The question is… where is it?'_

Not knowing what to do Sarah decides to take the well known course of flipping a coin. Reaching into the small pouch on her side she takes out a quarter. Preparing to flip said quarter Sarah hears "Really? Seriously? Your taking me out for this old thing? Can't you decide on something without using me for once? Whatever happened to the nickel, did not give you the answer you wanted or something?"

Looking down at the quarter Sarah says calmly "If you land heads up I go right, heads down I go left and straight up I go straight. Now quarter do your thing." In slow motion as the quarter descends to the floor the quarter lands straight up in a wade chewed gum.

"I landed in gum, this just makes my day. I bet the nickel doesn't have to go through this." the quarter replied sarcastically. Picking up the quarter making sure not to touch the gum, Sarah decides to give the quarter an ultimatum.

"Hears what's going to happen. I ether clean you off and put you back in the pouch where you will stay quietly until I need you again, or I put back on the ground facing down on the rest of the gum so you can't talk. Now what's it going to be?"

"I have the right to remain silent, but I'm not sure if it's in my ability. Nonetheless I will attempt to be reasonable."

"Good we have a deal" Sarah replies cleaning off the gum on the quarter with a small piece of cloth, and putting it back in the pouch. _'Only in the Underground does money talk back to you.' _Talking the straight head path Sarah looks for the throne room. After walking for about 5 minutes with no change in scenery Sarah begins to doubt the all knowing quarter. _'Maybe I should have used the nickel, but I will keep on this path for another 3 minutes, if nothing changes I'll go back and pick a different route.' _As soon as she finish's thinking this Sarah sees a big wooden door coming up straight ahead. _'Hopefully this is the right room.'_ Opening the door Sarah peeks in and sees 20 goblins drinking, singing and dancing around a man trying to get them out. Upon closer examination, Sarah sees that it is not a man at all but an Elf, with blue hair and sliver eyes, an aggravated expression on his face. He is wearing a white shirt with brown pants, with a clipboard in one hand. Walking into the room not seeing the on coming goblin Sarah lets out a small yell when the goblin runs over one of her feet. Seeing as all eyes are now on her Sarah looks at the elf. "I am here for the um, the ah…"

"Job?" the elf interjects.

"Yes, thank you. I am here for the job." Sarah says thankfully.

"Ok, tell me your name, where you come from and why you want this job." the elf asks.

"My name is Ara, I come from Avalon, and I want this job, because I would like to help my cousin who is one of the local hege witches in this Kingdom." Sarah tells her cover.

Looking up and down the elf nods his head. "Ok, your hired, my name is Cian and I am the head steward. You will report to Moira she is the Head housekeeper and all duty's will be assigned by her. I will take you to her."

Walking off with Cian Sarah prepares herself for her new life.

**That's it for now, hope you liked this chapter and will be kind enough to click the little blue box below and give us a review. All sarcasms belongs to Elisabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be our last disclaimer seeing as if I don't own it at the start of the story I doubt we would own it now or ever. That is unless Brian Henson decides to give it to me a complete stranger. You never know people say stranger things have happened and that there are miracles happening everyday, so lets hope for that to happen. ^_^**

Walking swiftly down the hallway following Cian, Sarah sees that this hallway is full of nothing but doors as far as she can see. Not wanting to know why the Goblin King would need so many doors, Sarah keeps to herself, when suddenly Cian stops in front of a small but wide wooden door with a rusted handle almost making Sarah run into him. Knocking on the door the sound echo's down the corridor, when a little energetic voice calls out for them to enter. Upon entering the room now known as the kitchen, Sarah spy's a small put stout goblin woman looking over another goblin woman who is slightly bigger, but more petit looking. The stout woman looks over at who entered when she sees Cian with a woman she never met before.

"Who is this, a newbie?" the woman asked with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"This is Ara, she is the new maid that I have hired. Ara this is Moira and she is the head housekeeper." Cian replied not noticing the green tint to Moira's little eyes. Walking towards Moira Sarah holds out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah says hoping to get along with her new boss.

Taking Sarah's outstretched hand Moira squeezes her hand with a cheesy smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well now that pleasantries are over I have to get back to work. Make sure to show Ara what is expected of her and the rules of the castle." Cian request while heading out the door way. As soon as the door closes Moira slaps Sarah's hand away from her and loses the fake smile from her face.

"Listen up newbie, there is one rule you definitely need to follow for us to get along and that is Cian is mine. Oh, wait there is another rule, never, ever go into the masters bedroom, for he doesn't allow anyone in there, clear?"

"Yes ma'm." Sarah replies nodding her head.

"Good. Then you can start on the breakfast dishes over there." Moira says pointing to the mountain load of dishes in the corner by the double sink. Not telling her that there is a dish washer on the other side of the room. Sighing inside Sarah prepares herself for the long grueling task before her.

*5 hours later*

'_I'm done. Finally, I thought I would scrub my hands raw'_ Sarah complains to herself. Hearing the door opening Sarah sees Moira walking towards her.

"Did you do all those dishes by hand? Didn't I tell you about the dish washer? Opps my bad, but since your done you can start on your other work. You still have the laundry, dusting and scrubbing the throne room floor to do. You better get started or you will just have to do more tomorrow." Moira says with a hint of pleasure seeing that Sarah winced at hearing all she had to do, and leaves the room.

"And I thought my step-mother was bad with making me take care of Toby, she looks like the fairy godmother compared to her." Sarah says to the empty room. Getting up to go do the laundry Sarah realizes that she has no idea where it is. "Great now what am I supposed to do? Guess I'll just have to find someone to show me the way." Going out the door and turning towards the throne room Sarah sees a silhouette of two people making out further down the hall. Quietly making her way towards the couple Sarah lets out a big gasp making the two stop lip locking stop and turn towards the noise to find Sarah staring at Cian and some younger looking elf boy.

"If this is what's behind door number one I can't wait to see what's behind door number two." Sarah says with a mischievous grin on her face. After what Sarah said the young elf runs away back towards the entrench to the castle leaving a stunned and embarrassed Cian behind. Straightening his shirt Cain regains his composer and looks Sarah straight in the eyes.

"I'll be in your debt if you do not speak a word of this to anyone."

"Fine, I won't say a word if you will help me get around the castle." Sarah replies with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, I would be happy to show you around the castle until you can find your way." Cain said with a dazzling smile that would have blinded Sarah if she looked right at it. "I never had someone react the way you did when someone found out about me, it's really refreshing."

"Nothing is as it seems here in the Labyrinth. So nothing surprises me anymore." Sarah replied back.

Cian chuckles and says "Too true." Putting out his hand for Sarah to take, he leads her to the laundry room down near the dungeons deciding to help her with her chore. While doing laundry together Moira decides to check up on her new toy. Upon arriving she sees Cian and Sarah taking happily doing what is supposed to be a very repugnant chore.

"What is HE doing with HER? I thought I told her to stay away? Well if she has the time to talk to Cian then I guess she can do more chores!" Walking back quietly out the doorway Moira thinks of more chores that Sarah can do.

Finishing the laundry Sarah turns to Cian and says "You didn't have to help me with my chores, you must have work of your own to do, though I am not complaining about the help."

"It's not a problem, without His Majesty here there is not much work to be done other then trying to keep the goblins somewhat out of trouble." Cian replies with a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks for the help, but I still have the dusting and scrubbing of the Throne Room to do, so do you think you can show me the way there?" Sarah asks in a requesting voice.

"Sure this way, and I'll even help you finish the rest of your work." Cain replies happily.

"That would be a big help, thank you Cain." Sarah says with a big watt like grin on her face.

While Sarah known as Ara was doing her chores with Cain's help, in another part of the castle a small, but possessively jealous goblin woman was plotting how to get rid of her new competition.

*later that night*

"DONE!" screamed Sarah while throwing her scrub brush into the wooden bucket willed with down dirty soap water. "Again thanks for all the help Cain, I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't."

"I never knew what the maids had to do, now I know why they complain so much. If you don't have the strength and stamina then you can't do this job. Though I knew you'll get the hang of it before His Majesty comes back in a week." Cain wearily replies.

"Well I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow morning, would you show take me to my room?" Sarah asks Cian.

"How about if you stay in my room considering how it's closer?"

"You are an angel Cian that would be prefect, but wouldn't you feel uncomfortable in this situation?" Sarah asks with a slight worried look.

"I would if I were straight." Cian replies with a cocky grin on his face.

"Well if your ok with it, then I certainly am. Sarah says while giggling.

*In Cian's bedroom*

"Alright first things first, who gets the bed and who gets the small couch?" Sarah questions with a serious look on her face.

"Well I don't want to get sick, and I'm sure that you don't ether Ara, and we are both adults. So why not just share the bed, seeing as I know I won't jump you, and I hope you won't jump me." Cian says with a playful grin.

While giggling with a small smile on her face Sarah replies. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You may be gay now, but you also might go straight." Seeing the same playful smile now on Sarah's face Cian says while taking off his shirt. "Ok miss smartass lets go to bed."

Eyeing Cian over Sarah thinks of if she wants to de-dress all the way to her undergarments or if she should say fully clothed. Deciding that it is worth the risk, Sarah strips down.

*Early morning the next day*

'_Where is that little man stealer? How dare she be late on her first real day of work!'_ Moira fumes slightly to herself. _'Well at least now I can get Cian to fire her.'_ Moira thinks with a small evil smile slowly appearing on her face. Knocking on Cian's door Moira doesn't wait for his answer thinking that he is already up, when she gives off a load scream. What she saw was to her a sight more horrible then she could imagine. It was the sight of a semi clothed Sarah and Cian on the same bed holding each other in what seemed to Moira to be a lovers embrace. Waking from the scream Sarah falls out of bed making Cian follow her, and they land with Cian on top of Sarah with there lips touching each others lightly. Quickly scattering to opposite sides of the room, they both simultaneously put a hand over there now stolen lips while staring into each others eyes with a look of disbelief. Hearing the thud they turn there heads towards the door to see Moira has fallen on the ground from shock. Standing up fast Cian and Sarah rush to their fallen comrades side. Gently shaking the woman up, Sarah tells Cian to get some cold water. Rushing to get the requested item Cian looks back at Sarah, still feeling the warmth of her lips on his. Upon reentering his room with a glass of cold water Cian hands it to Sarah who then pours it on the unconscious woman in front of her. With a another load scream Moira awakens to the sight of Cian standing behind Sarah still semi clothed. Running out the door Moira swears to herself that she will not forget this insult and re-plans her ways to get rid of Sarah.

"That was entertaining" Sarah says in a deadpan voice.

"Why did she faint at the sight of us?" Cian naively questions Sarah.

Giving Cian a disbelieving look Sarah puts on her clothes from the previous day. "If you have not figured it out by now, then I won't tell you, but I do need you to show me to my room so I can get bathed and put on some new clothes." Sarah tells Cain. The week goes by in a flash with nothing really changing except that Sarah gets used to walking though the maze like corridors in the castle, and the bogus chores that Moira forced upon her, like polishing every door handle and rearranging the furniture until it was back in the spot it was before. _'Well, I now can get by without asking someone for directions, and I know all the secret ways into and out of the castle, the only thing that is missing from my prep work is the schedule of my subject. I hope he doesn't recognize me.'_ Sarah contemplates to herself seeing as today is the day HE will be coming back from the Fae court in Avalon. Walking down a set of stairs Sarah hears trumpets announcing the arrival of the King of the Goblins. Quickly walking towards the front doors of the castle Sarah gets in line with the other workers standing next to Cian.

"Entering His Royale Highness Crown Prince of the Underground and King of the Goblins, His Majesty King Jareth!" a voice loudly proclaims coming outside. Hearing the boot covered footsteps of her once enemy Sarah along with the rest of the help bows to His Majesty. As the footsteps got closer Sarah starts to feel that even with the disguise he might still recognize the one person to ever defeat the Labyrinth. Suddenly the footsteps stop and walk towards Sarah. Getting even more nervous Sarah hears a velvety voice call out. "You…"

**A/N That's the end of this chapter, you will have to wait to see what Jareth says. For those of you following we thank you and for those who can't wait tough luck. MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Moira: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Elisabeth: Because I'm the lovable smartass. *evil grin***

**Me: HEY! I thought up the plot!**

**Elisabeth: Yeah, but you need my brain to make this story any good.**

**Me: HE… Yeah that's true.**

**From the both of us please keep reading our first story. Also please review. It's that little blue box under this. You know you want to press it, it's such a nice button. *hypnotizes you into pressing the review button.***


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Secret Assassin…

"_Entering His Royale Highness Crown Prince of the Underground and King of the Goblins, His Majesty King Jareth!" a voice loudly proclaims coming from outside. Hearing the boot covered footsteps of her once enemy, Sarah along with the rest of the help bows to His Majesty. As the footsteps got closer Sarah starts to feel that even with the disguise he might still recognize the one person to ever defeat the Labyrinth. Suddenly the footsteps stop and walk towards Sarah. Getting even more nervous Sarah hears a velvety voice call out. "You…"_

"You, I have not seen you before." he said with his mismatched piercing eyes staring at her. Stepping forward from the line Cian responds. "She is the new housekeeper you wanted before you left, her name is Ara and she comes from Avalon. She has been here a week Your Majesty."

"Ahh and how is she?" He questioned.

"She does extremely well, she now knows the ways and rules of the palace and gets all her work done on time." Cian praises.

"That's good, now let me get a good look at you." Jareth says turning back to the new maid. Going a little pale Sarah lefts up her face to the Goblin King standing before her.

_'She looks a little familiar, I know I've seen those emerald green eyes before.'_ Jareth says to himself. "Have me met before in Avalon?" Jareth asks with a penetrating look on his face.

"No, Your Majesty. I do not think we have met before, for I am sure I would remember someone as mysterious as you." Sarah disguised as Ara responds.

Chuckling lightly Jareth walks on. Sighing inwards Sarah says to herself _'That scared me for a second, I thought he recognized me.'_ looking around and seeing how everyone else was going back to work, Sarah stands up and prepares herself for a long and tiring day ahead. Walking to the dinning room to polish the silverware, Moira steps in her way caring a vase full of colorful morning glories. "I need you to take this to His Majesty's room immediately."

"I thought we weren't allowed in his room." Sarah questioned.

"We aren't less given permission, which I have." Moira says with a innocent voice.

"Ok then." Sarah said taking the vase out of Moira's hands. Walking towards His Majesty's room, Sarah starts to get a bad feeling._ 'I hope he's not in his room yet.'_ Sarah thinks to herself. _'I wouldn't want a closer expectation.'_ Softly opening Jareth's door, Sarah quietly walks in. Not taking a good look around Sarah sees the bedside table. Placing the morning glories on it Sarah starts to really look at the room. Dark red walls with a shaggy soft dark green carpet covering almost the entire floor. The rest of the floor is covered with a nice brownish red wood near the lit fireplace which is on the opposite side of the wall facing the 4 poster bed. The bed is made of the same brownish red wood as the floor, but with dark blue curtains hanging up. Looking closer at the bed Sarah notices a lump under what looks to be blue satin sheets. Moving closer to the bed she see's white blond hair sticking out of the top. Stepping back out of surprise Sarah didn't notice that the floor board was sticking up, making a load squeak of protest from being stepped on. _'Aw shit, I hope that didn't wake him up.'_ Sarah belittles slightingly to herself. Looking back towards the bed Sarah glimpses and angry Fae who's mismatched eyes were coldly staring her down.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jareth asks in a slow angered voice.

"I… I was putting your flowers on the bedside table Your Majesty, like I was told to." Sarah said in a soft voice putting her head down so he doesn't get a good look at her.

"Were you or were you not told of the one major rule in this castle?" Jareth said again in the soft but angered voice.

"Yes Your Majesty I was." Sarah replies lowering her head more, waiting to be yelled at.

"Since you are new here I will be generous and give you this one warning. If you are ever in my room again without MY permission, then not only will I fire you, I will have you dunked head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Do I make myself clear?" Jareth asks, calming down slightly at the remorseful look of his new maid.

"Yes Your Majesty. Thank you Your Majesty." Sarah replies quickly walking fast to the exit.

"Oh and one more thing." Jareth said stopping Sarah from fully opening the door to leave.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Tell Moira that if she doesn't want to do her own chores then I suggest that she finds work elsewhere."

With a small smile on her face Sarah answers "Yes Your Majesty I will tell her." shutting the door behind her Sarah slumps to the ground with a loud sigh. "That was close, It's a good thing he seems to like me I guess." Sarah says quietly out loud. Getting up from the ground Sarah starts walking to find Moira to give her, her message from Jareth.

*Jareth's room*

_'Now I know I've seen her before, but why can't I remember? That smile it's to familiar for me to forget.'_ Jareth ponders to himself. _'Something is not right here, and I intend to find out what it is. Also who that girl REALLY is.'_

*In the kitchen*

Walking up to the small stout goblin woman, Sarah places her hand on the other woman's shoulder and turns her around. "I have a message for you from his Majesty. He wants me to tell you that if you don't want to do your chores yourself, then you better find work elsewhere." Sarah said with a mischievous smile on her face. Walking away from the now pale and angry Moira Sarah sets off to find Cian to tell him what has just happened.

Walking into Cian's office Sarah quietly shuts the door behind her so she doesn't disturb Cian from what looks to be important documents. Hearing the sound of small light footsteps on the dark gray with swirls of white stone floor, Cian lifts his head up to see who entered. Seeing Ara he smile a small smile and asks if she needed anything. Shaking her head no Sarah talks about what just happened in Jareth's bedroom.

"I can't believe Moira would do that to you, she is nice to everyone else." Cian proclaims.

"Well everyone else doesn't hang out with you as much as I do." Sarah says with a small sigh.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cian says with a naive voice.

"You still don't know!" Sarah loudly said.

"Know what?

"That she has a major crush on you and that if it got any bigger, then Mount Rushmore would be the second biggest monument in the world. Also when I was first hired she told me to stay away from you, because you are hers."

Looking at Sarah with big wide eyes, Cian starts to think back on all the incidents that didn't make sense to him that involved Moira and other female workers, and discovered that Sarah was right. After Moira talked to the female workers that he was getting close to, they all started to avoid him, unless it involved work.

"I can't believe I never saw that." Cian said with a slight slump to his shoulders. "What do I do? I don't want to get on Moira's bad side, but I'm not interested in females. Even if I was she is not my type."

"Why don't you just say that to her, so she can get over you?" Sarah straightforwardly said.

"What would happen if I do, and she hates me, and starts telling everyone? I might lose my job."

"Do you really think that His Majesty would fire you on the account of your sexual preferences?" Sarah said disbelievingly.

"No, I do not believe he would. Thank you for the encouragement Ara, you are a great friend."

"Sure I have secrets of my own too that I would not like everyone knowing."

"Secrets? What secrets would they be?"

"If I told you it will no longer be a secret now would it." Sarah said smiling brightly while leaving the room.

"Now what kind of secrets would that girl hold." Cian said aloud to the empty room.

Walking down the empty corridor Sarah sees someone walking towards her. As the figure got closer Sarah see's that it is the little elf boy that Cian was making out with. Waving hi the elf boy continues walking ahead like she was invisible. Wondering if he was still embossed about him being caught in a compromised situation, Sarah runs after him. Seeing him turn a corner, Sarah speeds only to knock into the boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. Are you ok?" Sarah asks getting up and stretching her hand down to help the boy up.

"It's ok, I should not have stopped. Thank you for the help." the boy says grabbing Sarah outstretched hand making Sarah feel a uneasy spark that made her feels chills all over her body. Watching the boy continue down the corridor, Sarah she's that the corridor leads right to His Majesty's personal courtiers. Deciding to go with her gut feeling Sarah starts to quietly follow the boy to see what he was up to.

When the boy goes into a room next to His Majesty's Sarah gets more of a bad feeling. Blending into the shadows like she was taught she quietly slips into the room before the door closed. Looking for the boy, she spots him in front of the vanity. When suddenly a blurry face appears in the mirror that did not belong to the elf.

"Have you got what you need to finish the job?" the face asked.

"Yes, all is going according to plan." the elf boy replied bowing a little.

Nodding his head the face slowly starts to disappear from the mirror. Standing straight again the boy heads back out into the hallway.

"_I wonder what the 'plan' could be?"_ Sarah thinks to herself, _"ether way I guess I'll have to keep my eye on the little elf. I hope Cian won't think I'm interested in the boy when I keep asking him questions about the boy."_

Making sure no one was in the hallway Sarah quickly leaves the room to find Cian.

Walking past the kitchen Sarah hears yelling. Trying to see what the problem is, she see's Cian and Moira making a spectacles of themselves. Noticing something in the corner of her peripheral vision, Moira turns head to see Ara. Leaving the room in a huff Moira gives Ara a deadly glare that promised retribution before slamming the door on her way out.

"I guess you told her about preference." Sarah said calmly while Cian tries to regain his composer.

"I didn't know she had such a big crush on me that led her to fantasize such delusions about me."

"It happens to the best of us sometimes when we confuse fantasy with reality. I ran into your playmate literally."

"Oh, did you really? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but would you mind telling me his name? When I think about it you never told me."

"Of course his name Gil."

"And how long has he been working here?"

"I think about half a year. Why are you asking so many questions about Gil?"

"I just thought that since we are friends, I may run into him a lot, so I thought that I should get to know him better."

"Well, I have to tell His Majesty about his schedule tomorrow so I must be off. See you later Ara."

"Bye Cian, I think I'll go to my room to rest so if you need me I'll be there." Walking though the door Ara drops the map of the castle. Without even noticing she continues on her way to her room.

*hour and a half later*

"Good night your Majesty." Cian says closing the door. Upon opening the door to his office he spy's a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up and turning it around, he sees that it is a map of the castle. _"This must belong to Ara. She must have dropped it on her way to her room. She should still be up, I guess I can take it to her now."_ Making his way to Ara's room Cian hears a noise coming from her door. Running to make sure that Ara is alright he opens the door and see's a girl with long chocolate brown hair with Ara's eyes in Ara's clothes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ara?"

To be continued.

Authors notes: First I would like to apologize for this late update. My fan was not working on my laptop and I just got it fixed. I hope you liked this update and would really appreciate some reviews to know what you thought, and if you have an idea's. My co-author seems to not want to talk today, so I bid you all adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

"I… I can explain."

"Explain what? What did you do with Ara?"

"That is what I was going to tell you before you rudely interrupted me. And why did you not knock on the door. Don't you have manners."

"Who are you to be lecturing me on manners, when you are in someone else's room?"

"I AM Ara!"

Not believing the strange young woman Cian starts heading towards the door. "I'm going to get His Majesty to find out who you really are."

Not wanting to get Jareth involved, Sarah stretches her hand out to stop him when she feels a slight tingling sensation through her fingertips. Next thing the two knew the door was shut and locked. Being closest to the door, Cian tries to open it but with no luck.

"What did you do? Unlock this door immediately!"

"No, now sit down and listen to what I have to say."

Reluctantly Cian sits down on a chair furthest away from the imposter thinking of away to get out of this predicament. "Say what you want then let me out."

"I will let you out when you believe me."

"Well I guess we're never getting out then will we?"

Looking at him with a condescending glare Sarah tells her story of how she met the Goblin King and ending the story with how she returned.

"Ok, say that I believe you. How can you prove to me that what you say is true."

"but what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and gave her special powers." Sarah said in a trance like state.

"Why did you return?"

"Because I owe him."

"Owe him? What do you mean owe him?"

"He made me see the brat I was and to appreciate what I had."

"So what do you instead to do here, because I doubt that you came here to clean his castle."

"I can't tell you, not until I get all the facts."

"Ok, as long as you do tell me."

"So you won't say anything to him?"

"No, I won't tell him, for if I do I don't know what would happen. And besides you're keeping my secret, I can keep yours."

"Thank you Cian, I'm really glad that I have someone here other then my original three friends who know who I am."

Smiling Cian decides to leave Sarah's room and go to his own to go to bed. Feeling lighter now that someone in the castle knows and can help her keep up appearances, Sarah quickly falls asleep not knowing that on the other side of the castle two people were planning to find out who she really is.

*Jareth's POV*

"You got that Aira? I want you to secretly watch my new servant Ara and report to me anything that seems odd or strange.

"Yes Your Majesty! I Aira the fairy will gladly take up this mission you have bestowed upon me." Leaving the King of the Goblins with a big smile on her face, Aira starts looking for the new servant forgetting that she is probably asleep at this time of night.

"I hope everything goes alright." Jareth quietly says to himself. Looking out the window where 10 years earlier he sat with some of his crystals and danced in a dream, he watches his Kingdom slowly start to darken as all of his subjects are going to sleep to prepare themselves for the next day. _'I better get to bed myself. I don't want to be sleep deprived when I start Goblin court tomorrow.' _As Jareth was laying in his bed, he could not get the face of Ara with her striking emerald green eyes out of his head. _'I WILL find out why you look so familiar to me.' _With this last thought Jareth closes his eyes for sleep.

*Next day around 10am, Moira's POV*

'_How can I get my revenge on that little Succubus?' _She thought to herself while walking through the castle garden. _'Their has to be a way to get her without anyone finding out.' _Stopping to think Moira see's out of the corner of her eye a bush full of purple berries. _'I know those berries, where have I seen them before?' _Staring intently at the berries her memory flashes back to when she first started working in the castle.

"What ever you do, do not pick or eat these berries." Said the groundskeeper.

"Why? Are they poisonous?" Young Moira asked.

"In a way yes. They cause a very high fever that causes the person to be delusional and see hallucinations. If you don't lower the fever within 2 days the person will die."

"Isn't there a cure for that?"

"There is, but it's hard to get the ingredients and complicated to make. You have to go to the Dragon Keep and get some shavings from a dragon scale, also you need the roots of the plant that the berries grow from, but the most important thing is that it has to be given my someone who would die for that person through mouth to mouth."

'_Now that is what I need.' _Smiling devilishly Moira picks 13 berries and heads off towards the kitchen.

*2 hours later…*

"All done, my poison berry pie. Now the question is how do I get Ara to eat it with out her knowing it's from me? Ah! I know what to so I'll give the pie to a maid that is allergic to berry's and when she refuses it, tell her to give it to Ara." Having her plan established Moira starts the Death of Ara.

"Laurie! Laurie!"

"Yes Moira?" A young human maid asked.

"Here I want you to have this Pie I made." Moira handed the covered pie over to her.

Lifting the cover to see what type of pie it was a small smile graces her face. "Thank you for the consideration, but I can not eat berries."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. Why don't you give it to the new girl then, like a welcoming gift?" Moira suggested after a brief pause like she had to think of what to do.

"That's a great idea! You don't mind?" questioned Laurie.

"No, just don't tell her it's from me, I don't think she would except it from someone who is above her on the corporate ladder." Moira said shyly as though she wished it were not so.

"I understand, I will not tell a soul." Laurie excitedly said while making a cross over her heart.

Leaving Moira to find Ara, Laurie heads off with the pie in both hands.

'_Now that's see how she'll get in my way now. Sweet dreams Ara.' _Walking away with a smile on her face just waiting for the news of Ara's demise.

In the library we find Sarah and Cian sitting on a small love seat studying about the underground. Mostly Avalon in case anyone asks questions about the life there.

"So where did you live in Avalon?"

"Near the pond of glowing fish."

"Good. Now all you need to do is remember it all."

"Remember what?" A voice called out at the entrance to the library.

"Oh Laurie! I didn't know you where her. I was just helping Ara here in the rules and ways of the Goblin city to help her progress in her new role." Cian quickly lied trying to sound natural.

"Well that's nice of you." turning to look at Ara, "So you must be the new girl Ara. As Cian said my name is Laurie, nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Laurie. May I ask what that is in your hand?"

"Oh! This is a pie for you. A welcoming gift."

"Wow. Thank you." Ara said astonished that someone would go out of their way to help her fell more welcomed. Taking the pie and lifting the cover Ara sees that the pie is a berry pie. "This is my favorite pie! How did you know?"

"I didn't, I just thought that you may like it." Laurie said with a blush on her face thinking that Moira must have told her to give it to Ara because she knew she liked berry pies.

"Looks like you have a good six sense. Would you like to eat the pie with us?" Ara asked the girl who she would like to become friends with.

"I would love to, but sadly I can not for I am allergic to any type of berries."

"Well that's to bad." Ara sadly sighed.

"Yes I guess it is, but I must leave now for my break is done." Laurie said walking towards the door leading to the corridor.

"Of course. Thank you again for the lovely pie." Ara yelled to the back of the leaving girl.

Shutting the door behind her, Laurie leaves not knowing that she is a pawn in the game that Moira started.

"Looks like it's more pie for us then huh Cian. Unless you are allergic also." Sarah asks while putting the pie on a small table.

"No I like berry pie. I would gladly except a piece." Cian replied looking at the pie eagerly.

Making plates and silverware appear out of nowhere with her magic that seemed to be getting stronger the longer she was Underground, Sarah starts cutting her piece of pie. While Cian starts doing the same, Sarah takes a big bite of the berry pie. Noticing the strange flavor and putting it to the difference between the worlds, Sarah didn't notice until it was to late, that it sort of tasted like the peach that Jareth gave her during her trip here the first time.

"Cian, I don't think you should eat the pie."

"Why not?"

"I think it's poisoned." Sarah said drowsily before suddenly falling to the ground from her seat.

"Sarah?" With no answer Cain screams "ARA!" With the noise Cian was making servants of all types came running to see what was going on.

"Someone get the healer and tell His Majesty!" Cain yelled to the growing crowd of onlookers before putting once again all of his attention on Sarah to make sure she was still breathing, not knowing that Moira was looking on with a small smile on her face knowing that she had succeeded in her plot. Obeying the order one of the servants fetch the healer Xindha. Before to long Xindha enters the room, in a languid walk. Retching the girl on the floor, Xindha lightly looks over her new patient.

"What happened to her that made her this way?" questioned Xindha towards Cian.

"I don't really know. We were eating the berry pie that Laurie gave her, when she said it was poisoned and collapsed." Cian said not looking away from Ara and pointing towards the direction the pie was at.

Looking towards where Cian was pointing for said pie Xindha finds it on the small table. Smelling the pie trying to find the source of the poison Xindha looks at it in puzzlement.

"It seems the poison came from the berries, but I am not familiar with them."

As soon as she said that, the group of onlookers parted like the red sea to give way to the Goblin King.

"What has happened in my castle?"

"It seems the new maid has been poisoned through the berries in this pie Your Majesty. The trouble is that I have no recollection of these type of poison berry." Xindha said bows slightly before straightening again.

Taking a quick look at the pie Jareth notices that it is the berries from his garden.

"I know these berries, I use them for medical purposes, for if they are combined with the right ingredients it makes a good salve that heals the bite of the poisonous man eating plant. Also I have it for the roots, which is one of the things you need for the cure."

"What else do we need Your Majesty? I will do everything I can to get them." Cian quickly said so that it seemed that it was all one word, but Jareth understood him.

"You will also need the shavings of a dragon scale and a person who will die of them."

"You mean the cure asks for a persons life?" a voice said from the crowd.

Looking towards the crowd Jareth replies, "No it has to be given by a person who would give there life for the person poisoned through mouth to mouth."

"I would gladly give my life for hers, but I do not know how I can get the shavings of a dragon scale." Cain said looking up at Jareth

"I will do that, for she is under my protection while she works for me. Take her to her room. I will be there shortly."

Leaving to prepare for the trip ahead Jareth does not hear the name that excepts from the young woman's mouth.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to get more reviews. Also the next chapter will be interesting, so I hope you can wait a little while until it's posted. My colleague would like to say a few words.

Elisabeth: hello all views out there. The next chapter will make you hungry, but I'm not going to tell you what. PS It's not pie. (evilly grinning)

Me: Ok I'm back and I would just like to say that Jareth has been on my back about how little time he has on the screen, so I've been bullied into writing more with him in the scene, so if he pops up randomly in the story it's not my fault.

Elisabeth: He should stop whining or is he not the Goblin King?

Me: Don't say that! He bugs me not you.

Elisabeth: That's because he's to scarred to bug me.

Jareth: Hey!… That's true. (sighs)

Elisabeth: See. (smirks)

Me: I hate you both. (quietly going into a corner to brood)


	6. Chapter 6

Caution this chapter maybe too cheesy for younger reader viewers and digression is advised. Weird cravings may come about and awkward song singing may come over you. You have been warned. Also if you die while reading don't come and haunt us.

Elisabeth: Well, you can haunt Marlene, see's the one who is writing.

Me: But you're the one who gave me the idea

Elisabeth: Yes, but you're the one who decided to use it.

Me: Bu… You're right.

Elisabeth: I'm always right.

'_Wow, what was in that pie?' _Slowing waking up with a haze, Sarah opens her eyes. _'Why am I in my old room? I swear I was in the Goblin City eating pie with Cian.' _Quietly Sarah gets up out of bed to explore the house. Changing into a pair of blue jeans with a orange t-shirt. _'Might as well see what's going on downstairs to see if anyone is home.' _looking out the door into the hallway Sarah changes her mind to see if the bedrooms are occupied first. Coming towards the first door which belongs to Toby, Sarah gently opens the door to find that no one is there. Noticing nothing out of place she makes her may towards her parents room. Doing the same there as with her brother's room and getting the same results Sarah goes back to the original plan. Hearing no sound coming from the first floor Sarah gingerly walks down the stairs making no noise what so ever. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and coming into the living room still seeing no one, she decides to go check the kitchen to see if there is a note on the fridge telling her where her family has gone to. _'Where is everyone, and how did I get back to the Aboveground? Was I ever in the Underground. It felt so real to be a dream. Of course it was a little weird, me becoming an assassin. It would have been fun though. I should check outside, maybe one of the neighbors saw them leave.' _Nodding her head to the plan Sarah walks towards the front door and opens it to walk onto the porch. Looking right then to the left Sarah starts getting a weird vibe. Looking closer at the neighboring houses she notices that there is no sound what so ever. No birds chirping, no cars running, and not a peep from any of the neighbors. Continuing her walk out into the open Sarah stops in the middle of the street to get a better look at everything, when she hears a whistling sound coming from the back of her. Turning around and seeing nothing, but still hear the sound getting closer she looks up towards the sun putting one of her hands on her forehead in a salute manner , and sees a shadow coming out of the sun. _'What is that?'_ Not noticing that the flying object was coming towards her, Sarah stays in that spot until it was to late to move and gets hit by the UFO.

"OWWWW! What just hit me?"

Looking at the offensive object Sarah sees that it is a gigantic burrito. "A burrito hit me?" Moving closer to the burrito and trying to figure out where it came from she didn't notice that a hand was slightly moving towards her leg. "AHHHH!" Looking down and seeing a hand attached to an arm come out of the burrito Sarah steps on it with her free leg. Hearing a yell come from the burrito and she watches as it stood up on legs. Suddenly the burrito turns around and Sarah gasps, for the burrito had a face. A face that she knew well for she had seen it before and it haunts her dreams still. The face was no other the Jareth.

"How dare you step on the hand of the burrito king!"

Looking at Jareth with a WTH stare, trying to put together her lost mind after seeing such a strange sight, Sarah slowly walks toward him with her pointer finger out in an attempt to see if he was really there and wearing that.

"Don't come near me, I'm warning you! I know burrito fu, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"What are you doing here? I never made a wish!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't! I would remember saying 'I wish Jareth the Goblin king would appear before me in a burrito costume'!"

"See you just made the wish!"

"Now I did, but you appeared before I said anything!"

"That's because my burrito powers give me the chance to see into the future."

"Fine then. What are you going to do now? You appeared before me in the costume so shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"No. I can't leave until I finish my job."

"Job? What job?"

"Why this of course." Pulling out a portable CD player Jareth goes to track 13 and waits for the music to start.

"What are you…" Before Sarah could finish what she wanted to say the music begins and the opening of the Burrito song begins.

"I am the best burrito, that ever hit you. Concussion. I'm plenty hot, and to sexy to beat. Cause I'm all covered in meat." While doing the banana dance from peanut butter jelly time. (AN: Me: If you have not seen the burrito song or the banana dance, then go on to youtube. Elisabeth: And stop living under a rock!) When it looked like the song was ending, Jareth creates a crystal and throws it in the air making a chair appear with a string that disappeared into the air next to it. Dancing towards the chair as the last note filtered through. Jareth sits down and pulls the cord. Seeing this happen in movies many times Sarah expects to see water come out of nowhere only to be surprised when chocolate sauce hits Jareth along with herself for being in the vicinity.

"WHY DID YOU DO ALL THAT JUST NOW!" Sarah yelled while trying to wipe off the chocolate sauce only making it worse.

"You summoned me that's why, now if you had summoned me in a taco costume it would have been completely different." Jareth told her nonchalantly.

"How?"

"Well instead of singing about burrito's it would have been about taco's and would have went something like this in a jazz like mood. 'T A C O Taco's! You eat us at the Mexican store, and very soon your toilet fill of doom. I'm the taco aftermath, crunchy or soft, and soon your lid will surly pop off. Have the plumber on speed dial, cause I'm the badest ass taco!'" Ending the song with his legs under him from sliding on the ground towards Sarah with his arms stretched to the sides of him.

"How dare you make fun of the almighty taco's!" Sarah screamed with revulsion. "I can't believe you would make fun of taco's! They are gods gift to man!"

"I thought I was gods gift to man." He asked with a slight frown marring his good looks.

"No, you're gods gift to goblins." Sarah replied.

"Aren't you supposed to say women?" Jareth asks questionably.

"No, goblins is right." She said with conviction.

Putting on a pout that would make all toddlers jealous Jareth hides in a corner by the house growing mushrooms.

"Stop growing mushrooms near my house! Plus they don't go well with burritos." Shaking her head at the sight in front of her. Getting out of his depression and walking a little bit towards Sarah with a coy look on his face.

"So do I look good enough to eat?"

"I guess, lets see how you taste." Sarah inquired while slowly walking towards him swaying her hips as she did.

Thinking that Sarah was going to kiss him Jareth closes his eyes and puckers up, when suddenly he hears a big chomp. Looking down to the left side of him, he see's that Sarah has taken a bite out of the burrito costume. Finding out that it was not a costume, but an actual burrito.

"Umm you are delicious. I think I will eat you up." Said Sarah licking her lips and again coming towards Jareth with a hungry look on her face. Getting scared of what might happen to him Jareth summons his ticket out of the Aboveground. A flying hot sauce packet.

"Don't go! I'm not full yet! Sarah proclaimed to the living burrito flying away from her. "I have not got enough of your beans, rice and chocolaty goodness!"

"Sorry but I have to go and save my fellow burrito the pain of getting eaten by their loved ones, for it is my life quest. But before I go I will leave you with one last song." Flying further away on the giant magical pocket of hot sauce Jareth sings a song that sounds like the ending song from the Breakfast Club.

"Don't you take a bite out of me. Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't! Don't you take a bit of meeeee!"

Seeing Ara toss and turn while mumbling something, Jareth leans in closer to hear " ummm Jareth so chocolate and delicious." Jareth gets red thinking in the gutter when he hears " more beans and rice." Getting even redder from his misconception. When he gets control over his expression, Jareth hears the door opening and Xindha walks though caring the potion to give to the dieing patient.

"Where is Cian? He is supposed to give her the potion."

"He his resting from staying up all night watching over her while you were getting the ingredients Sire."

"Well wake him up, I don't think this young girl will hold out much longer."

Putting the cure down to do as His Majesty said Xindha quietly leaves without a sound only to come back a few minutes later with Cian bring up the rear.

"Is that the cure?" Cian asked hurriedly noticing the small bowl on the bedside table.

"Yes, are you sure you would give up your life for her, because if you are not then we will not be able to make another potion before her death." Jareth asks his most trusted friend.

"I'm sure Sire." Cian replied picking up the bowl and putting the contents in his mouth. Having the vile taste of what tasted like the bog itself in his mouth Cian quickly opens Ara's mouth and spills the contents into her mouth. Making sure that Ara swallowed the cure, Jareth leaves right after not wanting to observe the heart-warming scene he knew was coming. Once the door closed Ara opens her eyes and looks around the room. Noticing Cian by her bed she gives him a bright smile.

"How long have I been out?" Sarah asked noticing they were the only two in the room.

"Almost 10 hours, if we didn't get the cure by the 13th you would have died. You are lucky that I really like you!" Cian replied heatedly.

"Why?" questioned Sarah tilting her head to the side.

"Cause if I was not, you would have died even with the cure, because no one would have willingly gave up their live for you since they don't know you like I do. For repayment of me having to put that disgusting cure in my mouth, you are now have to listen to all my complaints without sarcastic remarks." Cian smugly said with a laughing look in his eyes.

"I do that already. Well maybe not the sarcastic thing, though I'll try." Sarah said while laughing at his joke.

"Seriously though, do you feel any pain or have anything wrong with you?" he said looking over Sarah now that she looked more awake.

"No, though I have a weird craving for chocolate and burritos."

"Thank god the fever has broken then huh?"

"Indubitably."

*In Jareth's office*

"So you are the maid that gave Ara the pie?" Jareth asked looking his maid up and down.

"Yes Your Majesty. I did indeed give her the pie." Laurie replied bowing as she did.

"I don't believe you are the one who poisoned her though, you have been in my employment long enough for me to know that. So my question for you is who gave you that pie?"

"Moira Sire. She gave me the pie. She said it was for me, but when I looked at the pie and saw that it had berries in it, I could not except it due to my allergies."

"Wouldn't Moira have known about that since she has all the records of every maid in the castle?" questioned Jareth.

"I did not think of that sir, I am deeply upset that I did not." Laurie said demurely putting her head down.

"It's alright. I will deal with this accordantly. You may go." Jareth said waving his hand in a dismissive way.

Leaving the room hastily Laurie sighs after closing the door, having escaped any punishment for her oblivious part in the attempted murder of Ara. Back in the office Jareth devices a just punishment for his once loyal head maid.

A/N: Did you all like the fever dream? We figured we had to do one crazy chapter in our fanfic as a tribute to Jim Henson's crazy world we love so dearly. Plus our crazy imagination aka minds would not let us think of anything else until we wrote about it.

Elisabeth: Thinking about Jareth in a burrito costume makes me hungry.

Me: Me too.

Elisabeth: But you don't like burrito's

Me: I could if Jareth and chocolate were involved

Elisabeth: You know what, I'm going to Taco Bell.

Me: Have fun! Anyway dear readers please click that box below that says review so we know what you thought, and if you have an idea's of what you want in the story. If we like it we may put it in. To those who have reviewed and keep reviewing THANK YOU! ^_^


	7. Authors Note

First off I would like to say sorry for not updating in such a long time. Elisabeth and I have had some real life troubles that we could not get away from, like her grandmother having a stoke, and me getting kicked out of my birthmother's house, along with losing my job. We will be starting to continue this story soon, seeing as now we live closer together and will not have to do everything on the phone. Thank you for everyone who has followed or favorited our story. Also I am beginning to write a Ghost Hunt story for any of you Anime/Manga fans. I will be writing that story on paper first, so don't expect it anytime soon. Just putting it out there. Again thank you for everything m(_ _)m.


End file.
